Tell Me His Name
by zulka
Summary: [Oneshot]Kai was pain and tears, disillusionments and despair, a soreness in her heart that was slowly healing.


**Tell Me His Name**  
_by: Angel del Silencio  
Beyblade Fanfiction  
_

One-shot

* * *

When he had stepped out of the plane it had been refreshing to be back in Japan, where he could find _her._ It had been at least five years since he had left. But he figured that she would still be there. But that was before he had seen Takao waiting for him. He had expected Hiromi to be there as well. He greeted his friend with a nod and he with a "Hey Kai." 

That was how he had felt a few hours before and now Kai Hiwatari was angry. "What the hell are you telling me Takao!" Yes he was beyond angry. He couldn't believe what had happened during his absence. "Who the hell is it? Tell me his fucking name!"

Takao winced at Kai's tone. He had known the moment he had received the call that it would not be easy. But it was necessary. "Kai you have to understand. He didn't mean to cause you harm. Don't hate him," it was extremely hard for the Dragoon master, "he came to comfort her when you left to help her through that despair you left her in."

Kai swallowed. He turned running a hand through his locks. He shook his head in disbelief. _'How could she?'_ He wanted to know who the hell that person was. To punish him for taking what was his. "I know…I know it was a mistake but she knew that I needed her!" He turned abruptly and caught a small trace of guilt in Takao's eyes.

"Well you have to forget her. Perhaps she's happier now. Understand, Kai. I know this is hurting you but I have to tell you what she told me.

_Hiromi had been sitting at the kitchen table, hands shaking and clasping a tea cup. "Tell him," she began, "tell him that I'm better now, that I'm fine. Those first years had been so lonely and painful that it makes it impossible for me to go back to him"_

"You're lying!" Kai's voice had risen once more. "Try to convince her!"

"I can't Kai! Don't you understand?!" Takao was frustrated. Sighing he continued.

_Looking at Takao and offering a sincere sad smile she went on. "Tell him that it's better this way. That now I have someone that makes me happy, who thinks about me, who has time for me and who shows me love." She smiled at him then. Because even though she knew it was hard, she knew Takao would be able to do it. _

"He probably lied to her." Takao shook his head at Kai's denial. He knew it would he hard. He had expected Kai to lash out as the worst scenario and to his slight surprise it had happened. What he had imagined was simply for Kai to take everything in with a silent rage, the way he usually took things. But now he had actually shown his anger. He wondered then what he would do when he found out who the person that took Hiromi away from him was.

He knew Hiromi did not want to come and he understood her reasons. Kai was something that belonged in her past. Kai was pain and tears, disillusionments and despair, a soreness in her heart that was slowly healing. Being in his presence would only hurt them both more, especially her. _All the pain that he caused me makes it impossible for me to go back to him._

"He didn't lie to her. Why do you say such things?" he questioned his friend.

"Because he probably did."

"Can't you accept that perhaps this person actually cares for her? He didn't do this to hurt you Kai. He loves her Kai. I know he does. She's so different now. She's happy. You know it too don't you? That's why you can't accept it. You can't accept that he makes her happy!" His response was a glare.

"No." it was a statement. A simple response. "Tell me who he is Takao. You obviously know him. Why didn't you stop this from happening? Perhaps if I can talk to him…make him understand…she's probably with him out of loneliness. She doesn't love him. She's just using him." He turned to stare out the window. His apartment smelled of lonely days and rain. It was stuffy and things were dusty. Hiromi couldn't just leave him like this. There was no way.

"Stop lying to yourself Kai. You screwed up and you know it. I know how you feel but she also said that…" Kai turned to look at him. How the hell did he know how he felt?

_She stood by the door looking out into the front yard. "Tell him that I'm truly happy, that there are times when I think about the past and I'm ashamed. But you know I'm not afraid because I want to live."_

"How could she?" he spoke his thoughts out loud. This wasn't possible. "She got tired of you."

"No."

"_Tell him that I've learned to love again. That now there is someone that needs me and loves me. That I'm better now and the things that have happened have been good."_

"She said that?" Looking into Kai's eyes he saw betrayal. "Yes."

"He stole from me. He stole her from me." There was conviction and hidden pain in Kai's voice. Takao watched as he moved restlessly in the apartment. "It wasn't his fault you know." He followed him into the kitchen, knowing full well that the time was near. "Tch. Yes it was. He's a thief."

Takao shook his head. "Please try to understand Kai. Just don't hate him."

"How can I not Takao?" there was bitterness evident in his friends voice and he inwardly flinched. He jumped slightly as Kai hit the table. "Well?"

Swallowing he turned to look into Kai's eyes. "Sit down Kai." He watched as he moved away from the table instead before returning to sit down. "This person didn't mean to cause you any harm. Please don't hate him. You know him and he really respects you," he saw the disbelief cross Kai's eyes but he raised his hand to stop him from speaking, "that person Kai… that man…it's me. I'm that man Kai."

Kai's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. He stood up abruptly but Takao could feel the betrayal and rage he was emitting. Standing up he went to him and put his hand on his shoulder only to have it push off brusquely. He knew then that it was best to leave but he did not apologize for taking Hiromi. Because he was not sorry and he saw no point in apologizing for something he wasn't sorry about.

Kai stood still waiting for the door to close. He laughed bitterly before turning and violently throwing the kitchen table aside. Now that he knew who that man was he wished he didn't. After a long moment he walked briskly to his room and found something that made his heart wrench. On his desk there was a frame, long before he had left, that Kenny had taken. Takao, Hiromi who was in the middle, and then he was on the left. Both he and Takao had their hands clasped as if in an arm wrestle while Hiromi's hand was on top of both of theirs. They all were smiling. Narrowing his eyes he took it.

In the living room he watched as flames licked the photograph that was now in his chimney.

* * *

**----**

**A/N**: Haha! I started this since last year actually and only finished it now. Anyways I take no credit for this story whatsoever!! It was inspired by an old song and the video that I luckily found on youtube today. Anyways the song ends with the friend confessing that it was him who took the girl away and that was how I was going to end it but after I saw the video well I ended it with how that ended. In the video after the friend reveals that it's him he leaves and the other friend stays thinking and then the photograph appears with flames around it. So I guess he burned it. So yep. I take no credit. I just thought it be a great story…at first it was going to be Tala instead of Tyson but I figured it would be better with Tyson because I think that if Kai has great respect and envy towards someone it would be Tyson. Anyways this is probably the only KaixHilxTyson triangle where Tyson stays with Hiromi that you will see from me. I don't do TyHil. Don't ask why because I ask myself that many times and still I can't find the answer. Anyways hope you guys liked it.

Thanks for reading.

.angel.del.silencio.


End file.
